onceuponatimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Queen (TROS)
Regina (Latin: "queen"), also known as the Evil Queen, is Snow White's stepmother. The whole Enchanted Forest thought she was vain and power obsessed, but she really only wanted to free her lover, Mira, from her magic mirror. History Regina was the daughter of Prince Henry, the fourth son of King Xavier, and a poor miller's daughter named Cora. Prior to her birth, her mother was taught magic after making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Cora learned to spin straw into gold for the small kingdom's monarchy and she earned the hand of the prince in marriage. When her daughter was born, Cora named her Regina, proclaiming one day she would be queen. Cora used magic whenever it served her, casting spells to either discipline her daughter or terrorize her enemies. On Regina's sixteenth birthday, a small celebration was held in her honor. During the party, Regina was presented with a beautiful mirror crafted by a renowned mirror-maker and his seventeen year-old son Mira. Regina and with Mira bonded over their shared inability to please their parents (while Regina seemed unable to live up to her mother's highbrow standards, Mira did not want to follow in his father's footsteps and instead aspired to be a traveling poet, minstrel, and bard) and became romantically involved. The couple kept their relationship a secret due to the prejudices of society and because Regina feared Cora would forbid them from seeing each other. On the eve of Regina's eighteenth birthday, Regina ran down a runaway horse that had been intentionally startled by Cora and rescued a seven year-old princess named Snow White. When Snow's father, King Leopold, learned of this he wished to formally thank and award Regina. Cora suggested that Leopold attend Regina's birthday ball as their first of honor and he accepted the invitation. Cora, having orchestrated the whole event to instill Regina as King Leopold's second wife, spiked Leopold's drink with a love potion during the festivities and he proposed to Regina as a result. Cora accepted on her daughter's behalf. When Regina informed Mira of Leopold's marriage proposal and that her mother accepted, Mira convinces Regina to elope with him instead. When Snow White witnessed them affectionately embrace in the stables, she tearfully fled from the scene. Regina quickly managed to catch up to Snow and explained the situation to the young girl. Regina swore Snow White to secrecy about her plans to marry Mira and begged her above all else to not inform Cora. However, Snow later confessed everything to Cora in a misguided attempt to keep Regina from losing her mother as Snow did with hers. The next night, Regina stole her family's jewels and a satchel of gold. When Regina met with Mira to run away together, Cora intercepted them. When Regina refused to comply with the wishes of her mother, Cora tips out Mira's heart and kills him. Cora pressed her daughter into marrying King Leopold and Regina reluctantly went along with her mother's plan out of fear of Cora's reprisal. When Regina learned of Snow's involvement in Mira's death from Snow herself, Regina fabricated a story for Snow, claiming that Mira had run away with her valuables. Despite bearing a strong hatred for Snow, Regina followed her mother's explicit instructions, and feigned joy at becoming Snow's new stepmother and marrying Leopold. Eventually, Regina discovered that while Mira lost his corporeal form, his soul did not fully surrender to "the other side", allowing him to continue his existence in the mirror he and his father had crafted for her. Fearful of what others (her mother especially) would do if they discovered Mira's fate, Regina told no one of her "magic mirror" and, following a suggestion from her father, stole her mother's spell book. She then used it to summon its creator, the sorcerer Rumpelstiltskin, who helped her banish Cora to Wonderland. Regina then became Rumpelstiltskin's apprentice in sorcery, in the hopes that one day she would be able bring him back from the dead. Regina decidedly married King Leopold and used her position as queen of the wealthiest kingdom in the realm to her advantage in helping Mira. When Regina moved into Leopold's castle she brought no possessions except for the looking-glass which held Mira's spirit. To commemorate Mira and serve as a reminder as to why she married Leopold, Regina grew a single apple tree in the palace garden. Over the next several years, Rumpelstiltskin continued to train Regina in the knowledge and use of witchcraft, but her studies were seemingly halted when Rumpelstiltskin learned she wanted to resurrect Mira, an act that went against the laws of magic, and decided she would never cast the Dark Curse. After her apprenticeship ended, Regina begun to slowly poison her husband over several months. When King Leopold died from Regina's poison, the court physicians ruled his death the result of a mysterious illness and Regina used the opportunity to tax the people of her kingdom heavily in order to aid in her venture to resurrect Mira. In an attempt to break her stepdaughter's spirit, Regina made her life miserable by stripping the castle of everything she loved, making her wear grey dresses and banishing singing and dancing from the court. Overtime while trapped within the mirror, Mira started to become mentally unhinged, experiencing severe amnesia and dementia; his condition progressed to the point he forgot his own name, identity, and babbled incoherently in verse. One day, a fourteen year-old Snow White looked into Regina's magic mirror, unaware Mira's soul was trapped inside it. Mira, now a hollow spirit within the mirror, mistook Snow to be the woman he fell in love with and declared her the "fairest of them all." Overwhelmed with jealously and despair because of this upsetting news, Regina decided to cast the same love spell on Mira as her mother did on Leopold. When she learned she needed to crush the heart of the person she hated most, Regina bargained with a nameless huntsman, a man raised by wolves, to secretly cut out Snow White's heart in secluded part of the forest, promising to outlaw the slaughtering of wolves in her kingdom. The huntsman compassionately spared Snow and instead brought the heart of a.stag to Regina, who was none the wiser. After her spell failed, Regina discovered the huntsman deceived her and that Snow White still lived. Magically ripping out the huntsman's heart, Regina forced him to slaughter the wolves he called family and lead the hunt for Snow White. The next few years, Regina terrorized the land, longing to find Snow White and kill her once and for all. Her tyrannical nature earned her the nickname the Evil Queen. At some point, Regina wanted her stepdaughter to suffer before she died and approached Maleficent, the witch who cursed Briar Rose, to trade the Dark Curse for her infamous Sleeping Curse. When Regina discovered that Snow had taken refugee at the seven dwarf brother's cottage, she cloaked herself in the guise of Snow's dead mother and tricked her stepdaughter into taking a bite of an apple laced with the Sleeping Curse. Snow fell into an endless sleep, inflicted with horrific nightmares formed of her own regrets and fears. Regina magically tore out Snow's heart and returned to her castle to resume her efforts to free Mira and to cast her love spell on him; Before Regina could crush Snow White's heart, killing hear in the process, the huntsman helped Prince Chandler Charming, Snow's childhood friend, break into her palace, steal back Snow White's heart and, with help from Rumpelstiltskin, Prince Charming awoke Snow White from her cursed sleep. Personality As the Evil Queen, Regina is a bitter, cynical woman, and her attempts on Snow White's life and her quest to use the Dark Curse regardless of the costs to the lives of inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, makes her a dangerous and ruthless enemy. However, her backstory reveals that her actions, though ill-guided, are motivated from love. Additionally in her youth, Regina was a kind woman and a hopeless romantic. Physical Appearance As a young woman, Regina was naturally very lovely. She was described as a "beautiful young maiden with pale skin and long, dark hair." The tragedies in her life, the magic she practiced upon herself, her subsequent imprisonment and the ravages of age marred her features to an extant. Regardless, as the Evil Queen, Regina was a regal and icily beautiful woman. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: Regina is a highly skilled sorceress whose knowledge and power continue to grow as her studies continue. Like most magic practitioners, Regina's magic is derived from tapping the environment's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects. Regina has knowledge of a host of mystic spells and incantations. ** Telekinesis: Regina is able to bluntly move objects as well as individuals with her mind. While Regina's telekinetic powers work best with a direct line of sight, she appears to simply need only an intimate knowledge of the object's location in order to manipulate its movement. The limits of Regina's telekinetic powers are unclear, but she appears to be able to move up to 400 pounds (181.4 kg) with her mind, sufficient to lift and throw two normal-sized adults with her powers. ** Pyrokinesis: Regina can magically ignite and control fire. Commonly, she forms a ball of fire in the palm of her hand and hurls it at her target. ** Energy Projection: Regina is able to form and hurl magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control. She is able to erect energy shields or screens with a high degree of resistance to both physical and magical damage. ** Conjuration: Regina is able to use the local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects (e.g. fetters or flowers) or for unusual luminescent effects. ** Teleportation: '''Regina is sometimes able to utilize local magical energy to teleport herself or others approximately 30 miles in two seconds. Teleportation within a dimension is very taxing to a sorcerer. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers (including Regina) mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. Teleportation between magical realms is very difficult for most sorcerers and transportation to the Land Without Magic is next to impossible. ** '''Scrying: Regina is particularly skilled at divination through reflective surfaces. Described as amateur magic, different reflective surfaces can reveal different information; water is better for visions of everyday matters; metal or glass will reveal things surrounding money or wealth; and blood can reveal things surrounding life or death. Weaknesses * Iron: As with other magic practitioners, Regina's power are reduced dramatically and blocked when she is bound by iron. * '''Mortality: '''Despite being unaging, Regina is still human and shares many of the same weaknesses as an ordinary human (e.g. blood loss, immolation, snapped neck, etc.). References